The Alternate Potter Years
by Kirbee Angel
Summary: Alternative Years to JK Rowlings version of Harry Potter. No Voldemort so Harrys parents are alive. Starting from aged 4 to 18 when Harry leaves Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

The Alternate Potter Years

**AN: Sorry guys haven't been writing anything in a long time, been concentrating on my university work, but im hoping with this new story idea I will be able to complete it, ive got all the plots just have to write it, hopefully I wont take a long time to update.**

**Story: There's no Voldemort, Potters are alive, Remus is cured, no Peter, also there's an OC which is all mine, the plot is all mine except characters that I haven't created.**

Many things have happened since the Maurauders years at Hogwarts;

James Potter and Lily Evans got married as soon as they left Hogwarts; Sirius Black was their best man, Lily became pregnant with Harry soon after their first wedding anniversary, Lily gave birth to him 31st July 1980.

Sirius Black was married soon after Lily and James to Lily Evans' best friend Sophia Mariena, who became pregnant with twins, Karenna and Chris Black, where she gave birth to them 21st January 1979, also they had another child a year later called Kirsti, and she gave birth to her 2nd January 1980.

Remus Lupin, another best friend of James Potter, after being cured, married his Hogwarts sweetheart, Jemmi Chanel, in the year 1979, who soon after became pregnant with a girl, Rosie Lupin, where she gave birth to her 2nd April 1980.

James Potter became a professional Quidditch player at the age of 18 for the team Chudley Cannons, their abysmal run of the league suddenly changed when Potter joined. That same year Potter played in the World Cup for England, which by the way they won against Ireland, 320-40, mainly due to Potter and his scoring.

Potter has played for England in the World Cup another time in 1982 when his son Harry was 2 years old, the team won that World Cup with the score 250-150, much closer game than Ireland in the previous World Cup, this time they were against Bulgaria, Potter had to compete against Bulgaria's best player, a certain chaser called Urs Krum, Potter dedicated the teams win to his son Harry.

Lily Potter went to a wizarding university, Tutshill University, to study Potions Mastery where she then went onto study teaching, after which she began teaching at Hogwarts as the Potions Professor with an assistant called Severus Snape. Both of them developed many different potions but the most famous was the cure of the werewolves, so that a person will no longer turn into a werewolf on the full moon, they can just live a very normal life.

Remus Lupin went to a wizarding university, Appleby University, and studied teaching where he then went onto teaching in a wizarding primary school, Chudley Primary School, which is a school where wizarding families send their children before sending them off to a wizarding high school like, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Salem Institute.

Sirius Black went on to work at the Ministry of Magic to Auror Training School soon after leaving Hogwarts, the training was supposed to last four years but Sirius graduated top of his class two years before he was supposed to. He then went onto work underneath Alistair Moody, where he became one of the best Aurors they have ever had. After being with Moody for a year, he started doing Auror work on his own where he became the top criminal catcher and four years after starting Auror training he became the head of the Auror Department.


	2. Chapter 1

August 19th 1984

**August 19****th**** 1984**

Today was the day that Harry Potter was to get his first broomstick, mind you it was only going to be the toy version but Harry was very excited either way. He has been looking forward to this day since his birthday on July 31st. As he was so excited, Harry was literally bouncing off the wall with his excitement. James had finally had enough;

'Harry stop that, otherwise no broom for you' James said heatedly. As James didn't want to wake Lily up.

Harry finally stopped bouncing after a little while; he sat down on the couch and decided to watch television until the time came for them to leave. Another reason Harry might be excited could be that it was his first time going to Diagon Alley, so he was finally going to be looking in the shops that his dad kept going on about to him. But the only shop that Harry was really interested in going into was Quality Quidditch Supplies as that was where he will be going to get his toy broomstick.

James originally was going to get Harry a toy broomstick for his second birthday but Lily put her foot down, she thought that two was to young for a toddler to use a toy broomstick, Lily wanted Harry to be given a toy broomstick at six; so they decided on a compromise of four years old. This is why Harry is finally getting his toy broomstick as he turned four in July.

Another reason why James wants Harry to calm down is that it is only 6am; much too early for someone to be in a hysterical mood, also Lily was still sleeping. Well trying to as their baby girl, Crystal, was constantly waking up during the night and Lily was the one who always went to her as during the night all Crystal wanted was a feed. Crystal was born August 1st, a late birthday present for Harry, mind you Harry did have a birthday party the night before, Lily didn't go into labour until the following morning, and Crystal was born that evening.

Today they were all going as a family, so to take the time away James made Harry some pancakes for breakfast, with Harry helping, as James wanted Harry to be able to look after himself when he gets older so he doesn't rely on takeaway food and women making food for him. But there was only one problem with this, Harry always made a mess no matter what he was doing, whether it was making himself a bowl of cereal or making a batch of cookies. Today was no exception, after they made and ate the pancakes both Harry and James went into the kitchen to tidy up, to not only notice that pancake batter had got itself on the walls but to see that it had somehow managed to get itself on the fridge, even though they went no where near there when making the pancakes.

James and Harry started laughing at the state of the kitchen, James with a flick of his wand managed to make the batter disappear. This was James and Harry's secret as Lily liked to clean use Muggle products and not with using magic. Lily never finds out that they make a mess as there is never any remains of a mess once James has cleaned up. So when Lily is around they both clean using sprays and cloths but when she is not James uses magic.

By this time it was 8 o'clock, Crystal started screeching, and at this point Lily had already started to wake up. James started to walk up the stairs to tend to Crystal when he noticed Lily walking towards Crystal's nursery, he walked up behind Lily, Lily had picked Crystal up and was cradling Crystal in her arms when she felt to big, strong arms go around her waist. Lily turned her head around to see James; this was when James, who was originally going to kiss the back of Lily's head, kissed Lily on the lips.

'Morning love' James said lovingly.

'Morning' Lily said with a smile on her face.

Crystal at that precise moment cooed to her father, James tickled Crystal's very small feet; Crystal started her little laugh which causes James and Lily to started smiling down at Crystal. Harry deciding he was bored with sitting still and watching television bounded up the stairs into Crystals room.

'Are we going yet?' Harry asked his dad.

'We will once Crystal has had her feed' Lily stated.

Not even ten minutes later they were walking out of the house, as Lily wanted Harry and Crystal to have as much as a Muggle upbringing as they can provide, they were driving to Charing Cross Road from Godric's Hollow, that way the children would not have to depend on magic all the time to get around the country.

The drive took no more than two hours due to Harry having a thing about needing the toilet and James complaining he was hungry every 20 minutes. They finally managed to get to London by 10.15 am; where they parked in a local car park, walked a short distance to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had some sandwiches, after which they went into Diagon Alley. They walked towards Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy Harry his toy broomstick, James having to be disguised, had his trademark black hair now a brown colour and his hazel eyes now they same colour as Lily's, this is so he doesn't get recognised by his fans.

Once inside the store Lily walked Harry over towards the broomsticks where they found a toy version of the Nimbus 1700, just released 5 days previously, one of which James has for playing with his Quidditch team, Chudley Cannons. This broomstick cost half the price of the normal sized Nimbus, but was still quite expensive at 500 galleons. But as it was only once that a child has a toy broom, the Potters decided Harry should have this broom. Also they decided to buy the children Chudley Cannons Quidditch uniform for when they come and watch James play. Once paid for they walked towards Flourish and Blott's.

'I need to get newer versions of the books needed at Hogwarts, darling' Lily stated

James huffed as he always hated walking into a bookshop, even when he was at Hogwarts he hated doing it, but to not feel Lily's wrath he decided to follow her into the store. Lily walked off to the aisles needed for the books, while she was doing that James decided to take off his disguise, which as soon as he done that the Weasley's walked over.

'Hello, James, these are my sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron, this is my daughter Ginerva' Arthur said, 'My son Charlie, who happens to be one of your biggest fans, noticed you'

'Hi Arthur, hello boys and girl, its nice to meet you finally, this is my son Harry and my daughter Crystal' James replied

Harry and Ron were looking at each other then they both tugged at their dad's cloaks.

'Dad can we both play' both boys said simultaneously.

'Sure if you don't mind Arthur/James' both dads also said simultaneously.

Both boys went off to play in the kid's area of the store with Fred, George and Ginerva.

Lily having found the books that she was looking for started walking back to James, Bill having noticed Lily pointed her out to Arthur.

'Dad that's my Potions Professor, Professor Potter' Bill stated.

'Hello Bill' Lily said to Bill 'You must be Bills parents' she said to Arthur and Molly while shaking their hands.

'This is Charlie, our son, he will be starting Hogwarts this year' Molly stated.

'Well it will be good to teach you then Charlie' Lily said.

Both sides carried on chatting for a while longer.

Meanwhile Harry was talking to Ron, Fred and George about Quidditch and his new broom. Ginerva tried to talk about Quidditch as well but they didn't seem to listen to her, she started to sulk.

Back to the parents, they finished chatting to which Molly said:

'Would you like to stay for tea?'

'Sure, we would love to' Lily replied.

Both sets of parents gathered their children and made their way to the Burrow.


End file.
